


Alone

by daphnerunning



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Exhibitionism, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnerunning/pseuds/daphnerunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith loves people. He especially loves imagining them watching him like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

Keith loves people—all people, regardless of shape or color or age. He loves waving at them, saying hello even if he doesn’t know them personally, being in a press of bodies at a festival or concert. 

But sometimes, he has to be alone.

The pressure builds up behind his eyes; he avoids it for as long as he can, this base urge, but not because he’s ashamed. It’s his own body, and he loves his own body. He’s worked hard on it, feeds it properly, and he’s not embarrassed about any part of it. 

He avoids it for so long because that makes it _so_ much better.

Keith likes waiting until it’s a gentle torment, until he’s hard under his costume as he patrols the city at night, until just the pressure of the wind against him is enough to leave him throbbing, aching. If he does it too often, it’ll get boring, routine, like the boys in High School talked about in the locker rooms. He’d asked in all innocence what they were talking about, and it had taken him weeks to live it down.

He’s kept himself on the edge for days now, nearly three weeks since the last time. It’s to the point that every shower he takes is an exercise in self-control, making certain he washes thoroughly without just taking his stiff length in hand and pumping hard and fast until blessed relief shoots through him. Every night in bed he has to make sure to stop himself from rutting down against his bedsheets, groaning aloud in the silence of his apartment. 

It doesn’t take much to get him started; after a day like today, there’s no way he can wait any longer. After a successful arrest, everyone is happy, hugging, clasping hands and shoulders in the gym area afterwards, and Keith is glad for the constricting fabric of his undersuit. He’s hard and ready before everyone leaves, and he knows it’s totally inappropriate.

If he’s honest with himself, there’s something deep inside him that likes the idea.

He could wait until he gets home, but he doesn’t want to any more. The others leave, and he only then hits the showers, stripping off his undersuit and leaning back against the tile, standing under the spray. 

He waits for a count of five, just to prove that he can. He’s the master of his body, his impulses, and lives depend upon his self-control.

His hand closes around his cock, thick and heavy and hot, and he doesn’t bother stifling a groan. He’s alone in the health center, would know if there were anyone else breathing inside. 

He doesn’t think about that. He closes his eyes, runs the rough pad of his thumb over his slit, spreading precum over the head, and imagines that he’s getting caught.

He imagines that they all knew, when they were saying goodbye. Ivan, squeezing his shoulder with a smile, was imagining him leaning back against the wall, pumping his hand slowly up and down his cock. Kotetsu, patting him on the back, was thinking how inappropriate it was for the King of Heroes to be touching himself almost in public. Barnaby, with his sketchy little wave, was signaling that he didn’t have to worry, Barnbay wouldn’t peek…much. Karina, hugging him quickly, _knew_ what he was about to do, could see it in his eyes.

Keith’s hips snap up into his hand, as the images get more intense. He doesn’t know why he wants it so badly, but he can see Nathan and Antonio watching him even now, commenting casually that he was so dirty, letting anyone see him.

He has to slow down, squeeze himself tightly at the base, make sure it’s not _too_ fast. 

He’s swelling, twitching in his hand. They’re all watching him now, with the staff of Hero TV and the sponsors and yes, even the civilians. He imagines that someone has moved him, made sure he’s outside in the middle of everyone, touching himself because he can’t help it, and those eyes are only making him harder.

Something moves—a sound? Keith’s eyes fly open, but he can’t see through the steam of the shower. He might be wrong, but he’s got no concentration left to check the air currents for someone else’s breathing, not when he’s dripping all over his hand, not when his balls are high and tight against his body, not when he’s so close his blood is singing.

 _Maybe someone’s really watching._

His mind flashes through all the faces, all the people who have access to the gym, and it doesn’t matter who, they’re _all_ watching him, he’s sure in this moment. He groans loudly, stroking and twisting his hand over his cock, supporting himself against the wall with the other hand, totally, completely aware of what a picture he looks.

There are footsteps, and Keith knows he has to stop before someone really sees him, but he _can’t_.

He half-muffles his cry with his free hand, his legs quivering with the force of his orgasm as he comes hard enough to splatter against the opposite wall. The white-hot release of tension and arousal is more powerful than any fear of being caught, at least for the moment, and he leans his head back against the tile with a sigh.

It takes a full five minutes of standing under the hot water before he can work up the energy to clean up, scrubbing dubious fluids off the walls, wiping down the one he was leaning against. He finishes showering, relaxed for the first time in weeks, and wraps a towel around his waist.

When he sees the second set of wet footprints, he freezes in his tracks. He’d half-thought he made it up, added in the fantasy to make it hotter. He knows he should be ashamed, embarrassed at his loss of control.

But all he can think is that there’s no way he’ll be able to wait so long until the next time.


End file.
